Andreas Tanis
Andreas Tanis is a Vampire of considerable age placed in exile by order of Viktor, one of the Vampire Elders. He is portayed in Underworld: Evolution and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans by actor Steven Mackintosh. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' During Viktor's reign Tanis acts as notary during meetings of the first Vampire Council and is often tasked with locating Viktor's headstrong daughter Sonja. During one of trips to find Sonja, he discovers she is having an affair with a Lycan servant named Lucian. Instead of informing Viktor he warns Lucian to not give it away, making the Lycan aware that he knows. When confronted by Sonja he admits he remains silent simply for his own benefit and agrees to aid the lovers in exchange for her seat on the council. He gives the imprisoned Lucian another key to the shackles preventing him from transforming into his wolf form. Things spiral out of control when Viktor learns of the affair and condemns both Sonja and Lucian to death, sparking a war between the two species. After the death of Sonja, Lucian escapes his fate and returns with a horde of both Lycans and Werewolves, whom he uses to defeat the Coven and drive the few remaining Vampires away. As Viktor prepares to face the Lycan horde with his Death Dealers, he orders Tanis to take the two other Elders to safety. Tanis and the three Elders leave what is now Lucian's castle by ship. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Centuries later, Tanis attains the position of official Coven Historian but is been accused of recording "malicious lies" by Viktor, who feels threatened by Tanis' knowledge of the origins of the Vampire and Lycan species. For his trouble, he is exiled by Selene, Viktor's personal replacement for Sonja, to an abandoned monastery. Over 300 years later, Selene comes to realise that what Tanis had recorded years earlier was, in fact, true. During his imprisonment, Tanis establishes a comfortable life by trading with the Lycans, (most specifically Lucian), providing the UV rounds which are fatal to Vampires, (he may also have provided Lucian with back information on the Corvinus genealogy, at least enough of it for Lucian to track down modern descendants of Alexander Corvinus in modern records). In return, he receives First generation Lycan Bodyguards and also wine, women and other comforts — making his exile quite pleasant, (and causing Selene to comment, "Your exile seems more comfortable than I remember"). Tanis is likely the only Vampire besides Kraven and his men that knows Lucian is still alive. (It is also possible that Tanis may have traded information on William Corvinus' prison and the key to it with Lorenze Macaro, in exchange for UV ammunition and the means to make more.) During a sexual encounter with two female Vampires, Tanis is interrupted by the sound of an alarm. To his angst, he discovers that it is Selene who tripped the alarm. He engages a trap door, dropping Selene into the Lycan pit. More Lycans are sent to attack Selene's lover, Michael Corvin. Michael and Selene kill all of Tanis' Lycans while traveling through the tunnels beneath the monastery. Tanis sends his two Vampire lovers after Selene when he realizes she has gained access to the monastery, but Selene dispatches both of them promptly. Tanis tries to shoot her with a crossbow, but misses. He is then attacked by Michael. Tanis is initially extremely frightened by the sight of Michael, who is a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. He agrees to speak to Selene and Michael. The pair tell him that Viktor and Amelia are dead, and that Marcus Corvinus has become a Hybrid. Tanis explains to Selene the truth about the war between the Vampires and Lycans, and why Viktor killed her family. He tells her how to find Alexander Corvinus, the original immortal. He warns Selene that Marcus must not be able to release his brother William, as William is an uncontrollable beast filled with rage. Selene and Michael leave the monastery, and Tanis immediately begins packing to leave as well. Before he can escape, Marcus arrives, and quizzes him as to where the keys to William's prison are. Tanis initially resists telling him, fearing the results of William being freed. Marcus produces a pair of wings from his back, which he uses to pin Tanis to the table. Tanis tells him that there are two keys, one which belonged to Sonja before her death, and another which is hidden within Viktor's body. Marcus then kills Tanis, despite claiming he always enjoyed his company, and drinks his blood. From Tanis' Blood Memories, Marcus learns where Selene and Michael have gone, and who they intend to meet with. Trivia * Although not mentioned expliciatly, Tanis' age is in excess of 1000-years at the time of his death: In the novelization of Rise of the Lycans, when he was sent to look for Sonja when she skipped another Council meeting, he was unhappy to have to keep running around after someone 'less than half his age'. By the time of the events of Rise of the Lycans, Sonja was around 200-years-old, meaning that Tanis was over 400-years-old at that point. The events of Underworld and Evolution were 600-years later, bringing Tanis' age up to an excess of 1000-years at the time of his death at Marcus' hand. See Also Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Evolution characters